A Very Green Allen
by AnimeLoveer
Summary: It's Saint Patrick's Day and Komui turns Allen fully green. Kanda wants to know if everything that Allen does is green, but how? Yullen and I'm sorry if it sucks, this is a first for me! ;P


**Me:** So I knowI was supposed to update my other story but...

**Allen:** You thouhgt since it's a holiday you'd write this?

**Me:** Exactly Allen! you totally get me.

**Kanda:** Che, pathetic. You are procrastinating on your other story.

**Me:** Shut up Kanda! Now, would someone please say what I don't want to.

**Allen:** I will! AnimeLoveer does NOT own D. Gray-Man

**Kanda:** If she did ***shudders*** I think there would be a lot of naked me and Beansprout.

**Me:** Very true! Anyway...please enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was Saint Patrick's Day at the Black Order and everything is normal…..<p>

Well that's a lie because one cursed boy was running through the halls yelling and screaming.

"Komui! Where the hell are you…..you bastard!" Allen shouted.

For Allen it was a normal day. He got up and did his usual thumb-pushups and then went and bathed. What he did not expect was walking through the halls and getting pinched each and every time he passed someone. Allen finally ran into Lavi.

Allen grabbed Lavi's wrist before he got pinched, "Don't. Even. Think. About. It. What is it with everyone and pinching me today!" Allen shouted.

Lavi laughed, "It's Saint Patrick's Day and you're not wearing green. Of course everyone's pinching you." And with that Lavi pinched Allen rather hard and ran away.

Allen sighed and walked into the cafeteria, "Jerry I need my usual but double the dangos."

Jerry looked Allen up and down, "Allen do you happen to be wearing green today?" Jerry asked.

"Uh…no? You're not going to pinch me too, are you Jerry?" Allen groaned, irritated.

Jerry shook his head, "No! Of course not Allen. I was just wondering is all." And Jerry then made Allen's food.

After receiving his food Allen went and sat at Kanda's table. Looking over Allen saw that even Bakanda had green on. Kanda's green being a green hair tie. Allen laughed at the older man's little way of participating.

Kanda glared at Allen, obviously pissed at Allen's sudden laugh, "What the fuck are you laughing about Moyashi?" Kanda growled.

Allen stopped laughing, "It's Allen, Bakanda! Are you really that slow? And I was laughing because you were actually wearing green today. I thought you didn't care about holidays?" Allen already finished his meal and was now starting on his dangos.

Kanda snorted, "I would rather wear green then suffer whatever Komui had planned."

Allen ate his last dango and tilted his head to the side, "What's that mean?"

Kanda looked over at Allen then burst out laughing, "Well I'm gonna guess you didn't wear green today Moyashi?" Kanda asked.

Allen thought it would've been obvious that he wasn't wearing green today, "No I'm not Bakanda. Once again, it's Allen."

Kanda picked up Allen's hand with his own and held it in front of Allen's face, "Really? Cuz you look pretty green to me."

In front of Allen's face was Kanda's white hand and his own _green_ hand, "What the…! How the _fuck_did this happen? You did something to my food didn't you Bakanda!" Allen screamed.

Kanda sighed and let Allen's hand go, "First," he held up one finger, "don't swear…it doesn't fit you. And second," he held up a second finger, "it wasn't me…it was the dumbass Komui. He does this every year, turns everyone who doesn't wear green, green." Kanda stated like it was nothing.

Allen got up and swore like a sailor while he ran out of the cafeteria to the closest bathroom. When he got there he immediately stripped down to his underwear and checked over his body. Everywhere was green and I mean _everywhere _he checked. He looked at his left arm and sighed, then he looked in the mirror.

Allen's usual smile was gone and in its place was a frown, "So everywhere but my arm and scar are green." He leaned closer to the mirror, "Ha! Even my eyes are green now!"

Allen dressed himself and-now fuming-ran to find Komui, "Komui! Where the hell are you….you bastard!" he shouted as ran through the halls.

Allen turned a corner and ran into someone. Looking down he realized it was Lenalee. He instantly did a 180 with his mood, "Oh wow! I'm sorry Lenalee. I was lo-"

Allen was cut off by Lenalee laughing at him, "I see you didn't wear green today Allen-kun. Where were you headed?" she asked between laughs.

Allen sighed, "I wanted to talk with your good for nothing brother. I need him to reverse _this!_" he spit the last word as he gestured to himself.

Just then Lavi came walking up, "So Allen, I see that you didn't put any green on before you went to eat."

Allen glared at Lavi, "Lavi! You couldn't have told me what would happen!" Allen yelled.

Lavi shook his head, "No it would've been this fun if I did." He said as he laughed at Allen's misfortune.

Allen turned to Lenalee, "Please forgive me for this."

Lenalee being confused said, "Uh…..wha-"

She was harshly cut off by Allen screaming, "Komui! Lavi just grabbed Lenalee in many inappropriate places! Lenalee is now being kidnapped by him!" and Allen just stood there, evil smirk in place.

"I hate you Allen!" Lavi said and disappeared in three seconds flat.

Komui showed up two seconds later-with a brand new robot-and started screaming, "Lenalee! My precious Lenalee. I won't let that stupid redhead touch you again! Thank you Allen for tell me about this."

"Yeah shut up Komui. I lied, Lavi didn't actually do that. I just needed to find you so you could reverse this thing you forced on me. I need the antidote." Allen told Komui.

"I don't believe you! You would never lie about my precious Lenalee. And there is no antidote….it wears off in 24 hours so you'll be fine….just green. Now come Lenalee and I will protect you from stupid boys." Komui said dragging Lenalee away.

Allen went back to the bathroom and stripped down again, wrapping a towel around his waist. He stepped in the warm bathwater with soap and washcloth in hand and proceeded to scrub himself. He spent hours in the damned water trying-and failing-to scrub himself pale again.

When he realized that it wouldn't work he got out and walked over to a wall and punched. Pulling his fist back he inspected his now bleeding knuckles. _Green!_ He thought bitterly. When then walked over the mirror and sinks. He spat into the sink, _Green!_ He looked in the mirror and focused on the pain in his hand, a few tears slid down his cheek _those are green too!_Allen laughed bitterly at how green he was.

"I wonder if everything that comes from you is green." A deep voice said from behind.

Allen turned to see none other than Kanda leaning against the wall, "I just proved Bakanda!"

Kanda smirked, looked around, and pulled Allen into a rough kiss, "I don't know Moyashi….there was something you didn't prove to be green." Kanda whispered in Allen's ear.

Allen, being the innocent boy he is, didn't understand and continued, "Uh….what didn't I prove? I've proved blood, tears, and spit. A-and why did you that Bakanda?" Allen couldn't even say it.

Kanda pulled him into another kiss, this one lighter and gentler, "Moyashi….think hard. What else can your body produce?" Kanda whispered into Allen's ear before licking the shell of it.

Allen thought a moment, "I-I don't get….." Allen took a deep breath, "would you stop that! We're in public!" Allen tried to make Kanda stop.

"Oh come off it. You know you're enjoying this just as much as I am. But," Kanda moved to the still half-naked boy's neck and started kissing it, "if you can look at me and tell me you don't like it then I'll stop. Can you do that Moyashi?" Kanda said looking up at Allen's face.

Allen took a deep breath and looked Kanda in the eyes, "I'm not enjoying this Bakanda. And my names Allen not Moyashi!" Allen lied through his teeth.

Kanda smirked, "You're lying to me Mo…ya…..shi."

"I-I'm not! Can you prove I'm liking this?" Allen asked with a smirk, he knew Kanda wouldn't be able to.

"Of course I can prove it." Kanda replied.

Allen opened his mouth to yell at Kanda when he felt lips on his and a tongue slide into his open mouth. Allen's eyes widened before they slowly closed. Kanda's tongue explored Allen's mouth, every inch. Allen felt Kanda's tongue brush against his own and pushed back experimentally. They fought for dominance but Kanda soon won.

A few more moments and Kanda pulled away from Allen earning the smallest whine of protest from the, now green, boy. Allen opened his eyes and unwrapped his arms from Kanda's neck-_how'd that happen?_Allen quickly blushed, turned, and walked to his clothes.

"You enjoyed that Moyashi. You wouldn't have participated if you didn't." Kanda said from behind Allen.

Quickly dressing himself Allen walked back over to Kanda, "How dare you!" Allen yelled and slapped Kanda across the face.

"What the _fuck_Moyashi! What was that for?" Kanda yelled.

Allen was furious, "You're teasing me! All I want is to not be green, _don't _play with my feelings." Allen had to admit the Kanda was handsome and sexy. He did have feelings for Kanda, I mean after all you try watching Kanda train and battle half-naked!

Kanda smirked and pushed Allen against a wall pinning him by the wrists, "So, do you want to know what might not be green from you?" Kanda asked.

Allen was confused, "I already know that everything that comes from me is green. If you want to see for yourself then fine go ahead. What do you want to see? Blood, tears, sweat, or spit?" innocent little Allen said, still not getting it.

"Did you just give me permission Moyashi?" Kanda asked surprised.

"Well, yeah. Why not?" Allen said before he was roughly pulled out the door by his wrist, "Kanda! Where are you taking me?"

Kanda snorted, "Somewhere more private."

It didn't take long before Allen realized they were going to Kanda's room. When they arrived Kanda opened the door, pulled Allen inside, locked the door, and pressed Allen against the door kissing him.

To say Allen was surprised would be an understatement, "K-kanda! What are you d-d-doing?" Allen asked when Kanda moved to kiss and lightly bite his neck.

"I'd think it obvious." Kanda said and started to unbutton Allen's shirt.

Kanda moved back up to Allen's mouth and picked the boy up, placing his hands on Allen's butt. Allen yelped a little but wrapped his legs around Kanda's waist and arms around his neck. Kanda then walked the two of them to his bed and placed the boy down, climbing on top of Allen.

"Now tell me you're not enjoying this." Kanda said and ground his hips downward.

Allen felt their clothed arousals grind against each other and moaned, "I can't Kanda. But I need to tell you something."

Kanda pulled the shirt off Allen and tweaked a nipple, "And what's that Moyashi?" Kanda said before wrapping his lips around the nipple that he wasn't touching.

Allen moaned loudly, "I…ngh…I've neEeEverrrrr…..d-done this before." He couldn't keep his voice steady as Kanda ground his hips down again.

Kanda smirked, "So, what you're saying is…..you're a virgin?" Kanda asked as he tried to undo Allen's pants button.

Allen stopped Kanda from unbuttoning his pants, "No! I mean…yes. You're not being fair Kanda. I've lost a piece of clothing but you haven't." Allen said and took Kanda's shirt off.

Kanda smirked and unbuttoned Allen's pants pulling them off along with his boots to show a pair of black and white checkered boxers. Kanda took hold of the elastic of Allen's boxers and looked up, "You are going to love this, being a virgin." And pulled Allen's boxers off.

Allen sucked in a breath as cool air hit his aroused member. He pushed himself on his elbows to see what Kanda was doing, "Kanda? What are you-!"

Allen screamed as Kanda licked the tip of his erection. Kanda then took all of Allen into his mouth making the boy scream again. He pressed his tongue flush against the underside of Allen's erection and pulled away slowly. Once he got to the tip he sucked harshly teasing the slit with his tongue. Kanda bobbed his head up and down steadily getting faster as he sucked, liked, and grazed Allen's erection with his teeth.

During all of this Allen was just a moaning gasping mess, "Ka-Kanda-! I-I'm…I think I'm going to-!"

With one last harsh suck Allen came in Kanda's mouth. Kanda swallowed it all and released Allen's now soft member from his mouth, "Aw…I didn't see if your cum was green or not." Kanda said and kissed Allen passionately.

Kanda moved down to Allen's neck leaving nice dark marks on his green skin, "I'll just have to make you cum again." Kanda said as he sucked on a pert nipple.

"Kanda!" Allen moaned.

Kanda placed three fingers to Allen's mouth, "Suck." He demanded and Allen happily obliged.

After a few minutes Kanda pulled his fingers from Allen's mouth. He then spread Allen's legs further apart, settling himself between them. Kanda slowly slid a wet digit into Allen's virgin entrance. Allen squirmed in discomfort as Kanda wiggled his finger in him.

Kanda lightly kissed Allen, "Relax or it'll be worse. Trust me Moyashi it gets a lot better." Kanda said sliding in a second finger, slowly scissoring them.

Allen's face scrunched, "How am I supposed to trust someone who won't even say my name?"

Kanda sighed stretching Allen more, "_Aren_I promise you, it gets better." Kanda said and pushed in the third finger.

"Kanda!" Allen screamed as Kanda brushed a spot that made him see stars, "Do that again!"

Kanda only smirked and removed his pants, "Are you ready for this _Aren_?" Kanda asked as he lined his member up with Allen's entrance.

Allen nodded, "It'll hurt at first but soon you won't feel pain anymore." Kanda told Allen and thrust in all at once.

"Ngh! Yu! I-it hurts!" Allen screamed then realized he just called Kanda by his first name, "Kanda I'm sorry, it just slipped."

Kanda chuckled, "its fine _Aren_I want you to call me Yu when we're like this. Just tell me when to move." Kanda told Allen as he peppered Allen's face with kisses.

A few moments later Allen got used to the feeling of Kanda, "Yu." Allen wiggled his hips, "Yu, move. Move please!"

Kanda obliged, pulling out almost all the way then slamming back in. Allen moaned and Kanda kissed him passionately. Kanda kept his rhythm slow at first but gradually began to get faster. Kanda looked down at Allen and saw a gasping mess.

"Yu….faster…harder…._please Yu!_" Allen pleaded.

Once again Kanda obliged, going faster and harder. Allen screamed as Kanda hit the same spot from before, making him see stars again. Kanda was mercilessly pounding into Allen now, hitting his prostate with every thrust.

"Yu-! I'm gonna!" Allen gasped.

"I know. Me too." Kanda groaned and grabbed Allen's member pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Yu!" Allen screamed as he came in Kanda's hand and both their stomachs.

Kanda grunted as he came inside Allen. Kanda then slowly pulled out of Allen and lay down beside him. Kanda then tugged his pillowcase off and wiped Allen clean.

Kanda inspected the fluid on his hand, "Che, it's green too." Kanda said before cleaning himself up and tossing the pillowcase on the ground.

Allen, unsure what to do now, shifted on the bed, "Kanda? What exactly does this mean?" he asked.

"What do you think?" Kanda asked as he turned to face Allen.

Allen shifted awkwardly, "Well, I think you won't like what I think."

Kanda sighed and pulled Allen against him, arm resting on Allen's waist, "Just say it Moyashi."

Allen breathed deeply, "IthinkIloveyou,Kanda." He mumbled in a hurry.

Kanda pulled away a little, "What was that?"

Allen took a deep breath, "I said, I think I love you."

Kanda moved back, "I love you too. Now shut up and sleep."

And with that Allen fell into a deep sleep waking the next day to Kanda's face next to his, "Hey Kanda." Allen said.

"Yes Moyashi?" came Kanda's reply.

Allen smiled, "Happy Saint Patrick's Day!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>Ok so I totally wanted this up by Saint Patrick's Day.

**Allen:** You did, didn't you?

**Kanda:** Yeah but barley.

**Me: **Yea but it's up at least! Now please say it...please like you two more.

**Kanda & Allen:** Please review! She really likes it and wants to hear your opinion about her writing!

**Me: **And...

**Kanda & Allen: **Oh and check out her other story: Kanda's little sister? It's pretty good.


End file.
